MÁS ALLÁ DEL ARTE
by Magui Morrigan
Summary: Lo que pareció empezar como una noche tediosa, demasiado aburrida y silenciosa, podría convertirse en una de las experiencias artísticas más maravillosas de Richard y Rachel. Una visita nocturna al museo, dos amantes y las obras de arte y pintores más importantes de occidente.


¡Buenas noches lectores!  
Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin publicar nada acá y de verdad tenía muchas ganas de volver a escribir. Espero que disfruten esta pequeña historia.

Posdata: Creo que es importante que sepan que, durante el one-shot, menciono varias canciones que hacen parte de las escenas en las que aparecen. Por eso me parece buena idea dejárselas aquí señaladas de una vez, para que puedan buscarlas y ponerlas cuando estén leyendo los pasajes. Creo que así pueden entender mejor algunas cosas y hacer más significativos algunos pasajes. Gracias! Nos leemos abajo.

 _ **Soundtrack:**_

 _ **The Smiths – There is a light that never goes out.  
Edith Piaf – Non je ne regrette rien.  
Morrissey – To me you are a work of art.**_

 _ **MÁS ALLÁ DEL ARTE.**_

Sentada sobre su lecho, con los pies cruzados, alcanzaba a ver su imagen reflejada en el espejo de cuerpo entero en una esquina de la habitación. Todo estaba quieto. El escritorio, el tocador, la cama. Ni siquiera un viento suave mecía las cortinas, ni la colcha que colgaba a los lados de la cama. Todo estaba quieto, muy quieto. Ella tampoco se movía, no porque no pudiera sino porque no sabía qué hacer. Miró la biblioteca, tal vez si leyera podría distraerse y disipar un poco el naciente desespero de no hacer nada. Repasó un par de títulos, nada llamó su atención. No quería leer, quería moverse, quería hacer algo, pero no sabía qué. Era una de esas noches tranquilas, muy tranquilas y era una tranquilidad no de esas que calman, sino de esas que inquietan. Pero el problema no era la noche tranquila, sino las ganas que tenía ella de hacer algo y no saber qué.

Finalmente, Rachel, dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado y se levantó de la cama. Caminó hasta el escritorio y se sentó en la silla frente a este. En la mesa una agenda con algunos de los apuntes que solía tomar, el comunicador de los titanes, un folleto con información sobre las exhibiciones de arte que habría en el museo nacional ese mes, unos separadores de libros y un clip olvidado ahí hace días. Pasó los dedos sobre la madera fría, pero ni siquiera ese pequeño movimiento produjo algo que a ella le agradara. Se volteó y volvió a mirar lo libros. Pasaba mucho tiempo leyendo y le gustaba, la distraía bastante y, además, le hacía sentir que algunas de esas historias le permitían vivir otra vida que no fuera la suya, al menos durante el tiempo que se demorara en leer el libro. Pero esa noche no quería leer, en cambio, quería hacer algo con su vida. No esperaba hacer algo trascendental, pero sí quería hacer algo que la sacara de su rutina, sin embargo, nada se le ocurría.

Salió de la habitación y empezó a caminar por el pasillo. El resto de los titanes se habían ido de fiesta esa noche, así que afuera también todo estaba quieto y silencioso. Esa sensación de quietud ya la estaba poniendo demasiado tensa. Caminó más rápido hasta llegar a la cocina, prendió la luz, abrió la nevera y sacó la botella grande de soda que había dentro. Bajó un vaso de la lacena, se sirvió un poco más de la mitad y empezó a beberlo. Los primeros tragos fueron grandes y rápidos, por lo que el gas generó una sensación de vacío y ahogo en el pecho y las burbujitas que salían de la bebida, cerca de su cara, le mojaban ligeramente la nariz. Bajó el vaso para poder pasar y respirar cuando vio a alguien parado frente a ella.

Pensó que iba a dejar caer el vaso del susto, pero no fue así. Trató de atorarse con la soda, así que dejó el vaso a un lado, le hizo un gesto con la mano a Dick y se dio la vuelta para toser.

Lo siento, no quería asustarte. – Dijo Robin dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda para ayudarla.

Tranquilo, no fue nada. – Se volteó para verlo y soltó una pequeña risa. Con una de las servilletas que estaban sobre el mesón se secó la boca. - ¿Ya regresaron?

No.

¿Y entonces tú qué haces aquí?

No fui con ellos, llevo aquí toda la tarde.

¿En serio? No te escuché… hacer nada.

Es que me dormí un rato. – Dijo sacando otra vez la botella de soda de la nevera y sirviendo un poco en otro vaso. – Luego me desperté, fui a la azotea y cuando bajé te vi caminando por el pasillo… creo que no me escuchaste llamarte, luego te asusté… y aquí estamos. – Terminó esbozando una sonrisa burlona y bebiendo un poco de soda.

¿En serio me llamaste en el pasillo? Justo iba pensando que todo estaba muy silencioso… - Rachel cogió su vaso nuevamente y se fue a sentar en la sala. Dick la siguió. -… que distraída. ¿Y por qué no fuiste a la fiesta con ellos?

No sé… me pareció un poco harto ir a meterme a una discoteca llena de gente y con la música a todo volumen y… ya sabes cómo son esas cosas. Demasiado ruido desespera.

Demasiado silencio también. – dijo Rachel con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la ventana.

Nunca creí escuchar eso de ti. – mencionó Robin divertido.

Yo tampoco – contestó ella riendo – pero la verdad es que me alegra que estés aquí porque estaba a punto de tirarme por una ventana si no escuchaba otra voz.

Bueno… todavía hay tiempo, si quieres puedes alcanzar a los chicos en su fiesta.

¡No! – volvió a reír – no es esa clase de ruido el que quiero… de hecho no quiero ruido, solo… no quería estar más en silencio y quieta en mi habitación. Eso es todo – bebió un poco más de soda

¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?

No lo sé. – contestó ella.

¡vamos, dime! Te propongo algo… dime qué quieres hacer esta noche, en serio, lo que sea y lo hacemos… la verdad es que yo también estoy aburrido… pero tampoco quiero irme de fiesta, así que ¿qué hacemos? – Rachel sonrió.

Dick, juro que si supiera qué hacer te lo diría, pero llevo horas, sentada en la cama, pensando qué hacer y finalmente lo único que se me ocurrió fue venir a tomar soda…

Ja! Yo estaba igual en mi habitación hasta que me quedé dormido… intenté leer un rato, pero no me pude concentrar y cerré el libro…

Bueno… ahora podemos pensar qué hacer juntos.

¿hasta que nos quedemos dormidos? – ambos se rieron ante el comentario del chico. – No… pero en serio, hagamos algo.

¿Y qué hacemos?

¿Que no sé! Eso es lo que estoy preguntando…

Pues tenemos que decidir algo o esta conversación me va a estresar más… - ambos se quedaron en silencio pensando. Tal vez la solución era que la alarma sonara, así tendrían que ir a pelear un rato y cuando volvieran a casa estarían cansados, las ansias habrían desaparecido y podrían dormir tranquilos. Pero la alarma no sonó, ni iluminó la sala con su luz roja. Todo seguía en silencio y ambos se estaba sintiendo incómodos otra vez.

Bueno…. Yo tengo una idea. – Rachel volteó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

¿Y si ya sabes qué hacer por qué llevas todo el rato preguntándome?

Porque no sé si lo quieras hacer conmigo.

Bueno pues habla…

Es que… pero no te vayas a poner brava.

Richard ¿por qué me tendría que enojar con lo que me vas a decir?

Porque es… como decirlo… una travesura. – Rachel se quedó mirándolo seria. Ya no sabía qué esperar.

Vamos al museo.

¿Qué tiene de raro ir al museo?

Mira la hora… - La chica volteó a ver el reloj.

Dick! Son casi las nueve de la noche, a esta hora el museo está cerrado.

Por eso…

¿Qué? ¿Quieres ir a mirarlo por fuera?

¡No! – el chico se rio. – ¿Te imaginas los dos parados fuera del museo, mirando la fachada a las nueve de la noche, en medio de la calle como tontos?

¿Entonces? – contestó la chica riéndose también.

Es que tengo las llaves del museo.

¿Cómo que tienes las llaves del museo? Dick, esta conversación está tomando muchos giros inesperados para mí. – dijo ella con sarcasmo.

Sí, pero también nos estamos riendo mucho… lo que pasa es que una vez, la policía estaba muy ocupada o algo así… no me acuerdo bien. El caso es que el director del museo nos pidió el favor a Cyborg y a mí de que fuéramos a custodiar a las personas que iban a descargar unas pinturas que habían traído de otro museo, por miedo a que las intentaran robar o algo así. Así que los acompañamos y fui yo quien abrió la bodega por donde iban a meter las tales pinturas… el punto es que, por un descuido de todos, me quedé con las llaves, y esa bodega es la entrada de atrás del museo…. ¿Quieres ir? - Rachel se quedó mirando al chico unos segundos.

¿Me estás hablando en serio?

¿Por qué me inventaría algo tan raro? – La pelivioleta se quedó un rato más, cayada, analizando la situación. Al cabo de unos segundos se levantó.

Ya regreso – fue corriendo hasta su habitación y regresó a la sala. – Mira – le dijo al chico pasándole un papel que traía en la mano. Es la programación de las obras de arte que están exponiendo este mes. La verdad es que hay cosas muy buenas, porque gracias a las actividades que ha propuesto el alcalde lograron hacer exposiciones de grandes obras que estaban en museos importantes de París o New York y que trajeron a la ciudad… pero por lo mismo las exposiciones han estado llenas de gente y no me he animado a ir. – Dick empezó a ojear el folleto, aunque ya se lo sabía de memoria. En su cara apareció una gran sonrisa.

Entonces esta es la oportunidad perfecta para ir ¿no crees? Tendremos el museo entero para los dos solos.

¿me juras que es en serio? – volvió a preguntar la chica, también con una sonrisa gigante, de esas que pocas veces dejaba ver en su cara.

¡Qué sí Rachel! ¿Por qué no me crees?

Porque es hilarante…

Bueno, eso es lo que se me ocurre que podemos hacer ¿qué dices?

Que voy a ir a vestirme para irnos… - dijo poniéndose en pie nuevamente, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Bien… yo iré por las llaves del carro… y del museo.

Rachel entró en su habitación. Recordó lo ansiosa y frustrada que se sentía hace unos momentos y frunció el ceño al caer en cuenta del extraño plan que había salido de la nada con Dick. Sin duda era raro que el chico le propusiera ir a un museo, completamente solos, un sábado a las nueve de la noche, pero siendo sincera, era un plan simplemente maravilloso. Ella amaba ir al museo, deseaba ver las obras que estaban exponiendo y odiaba las grandes multitudes de gente, además, pensó, Dick era una muy buena compañía para ir a un museo. Antes, por casualidad, se habían encontrado en una exposición de arte renacentista y habían pasado un buen rato juntos. Y tal parecía esta noche se iba a repetir.

La chica se quitó la sudadera que tenía puesta y se paró frente al armario solo con su ropa interior. De repente un nuevo dilema surgió: ¿Qué debía ponerse para ir a un museo completamente solitario? Volteó a ver la ventana. Era verano y aunque ya estaba entrada la noche no hacía frio. Volvió a mirar la ropa colgada. Finalmente decidió que, si sentía que iba a ser una buena noche, iba a vestirse para la ocasión. Sacó unos pantalones de lino gris que terminaban un poco más arriba de sus finos tobillos. Para no sentirse tan formal, en la parte de arriba se puso un esqueleto blanco que se metió por dentro del pantalón y pasó una fina correa, negra y delgada, por las presillas del mismo, que le daba justo en la cintura. Se miró al espejo. Le gustaba cómo los pantalones, un poco más anchos en la parte superior le hacían resaltar un poco sus caderas, dejaban ver sus tobillos pálidos y marcaban su cintura; además su cabello, que le daba justo debajo de los hombros y la blusa de tiritas le resaltaban la clavícula, y eso también le agradaba. Volvió al armario y se puso unas zapatillas planas azules oscuras que dejaban ver parte de sus pies, también pálidos, y una pequeña pulserita plateada en su tobillo derecho. Por último, se puso una cadena plateada muy discreta y sin ningún dije, puso un poco de brillo rojizo en sus labios y cogió una chaqueta de cuero no muy pesada por si sentía frío más tarde. Se dio una última mirada en el espejo. Decidió que se veía bonita y salió de la habitación.

Cuando regresó a la sala se apoyó sobre el espaldar del mueble más grande y espero a que su compañero llegara. Minutos después vino Dick vestido con un pantalón azul oscuro, una camiseta blanca y zapatos y chaqueta liviana color café.

Wow! Qué guapa. – Dijo el chico al entrar en la sala.

Gracias. Tú también luces muy bien. – Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el parqueadero. - ¿Crees que hallan guardias de seguridad?

No, el museo tiene sistema de vigilancia por cámaras. Pero descuida, tengo planeado congelar la imagen mientras estamos adentro. Nadie va a notar nada.

¿Lo tenías planeado?

Es que hace rato quería hacerlo, pero pensé que hacerlo solo era aburrido y como la vez pasada fuimos a una exposición juntos y la pasamos bien, decidí que quería que me acompañaras.

Pues gracias por pensar en mí, porque creo que es la mejor invitación que me han hecho en la vida. – Dijo sonriendo.

Se subieron al carro. Dick iba conduciendo y, una vez fuera de la torre, le pasó el móvil a Rachel que iba de copiloto. – Pon música – le dijo. La chica conectó el celular a los parlantes del auto y empezó a mirar qué poner. Estaba pasando la lista de canciones cuando pararon en un semáforo en rojo. Junto a ellos paró una camioneta gris con las ventanas abiertas. Tres chicos atrás y dos adelante iban cantando a toda voz una canción de reguetón, se notaba que iban de fiesta. Con cara de desapruebo, Rachel miró a Dick y puso _play_ en el celular. Se oyó la voz de un joven Morrissey cantar una de esas canciones que todo el mundo conocía " _Take me out tonight/ Where there's music and there's people/ Who are young and alive…"_ Richard volvió a reírse al comprobar lo que ya sabía: a Rachel no le gustaba el reguetón. El semáforo cambió a verde y los autos tomaron vías contrarias. El de los titanes se dirigió hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Casi nunca sacas tu auto. – Mencionó la chica.

Sí… es que de día me molesta el tráfico. Con eso soy poco paciente... así que prefiero caminar o tomar el metro. Cuando lo saco casi siempre es de noche, así puedo conducir tranquilo. – Rachel asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que lo entendía y abrió un poco la ventana. – Casi nunca pones música… - dijo el chico siguiendo la conversación.

Es que casi siempre la escucho con audífonos… Morrissey me gusta mucho, en realidad me gusta más en solitario que con su grupo, pero también me gustan algunas de The Smiths…

Uy… ahí si diferimos mucho. A mí me gusta más The Smiths, siento que las canciones que ha sacado en solitario son mil veces más melancólicas.

Las de The Smiths también son muy melancólicas, solo que un poco más… bailables. – Dick analizó un momento lo que su compañera decía.

Creo que no puedo refutar eso – ambos se rieron – entonces creo que me gusta más el Morrissey que puedo bailar con flores en el bolsillo…

Siguieron hablando y riendo hasta llegar al museo nacional de Jump City. Rachel adoraba la fachada de ese museo. Estaba construido en piedra blanca y tenía dos jardines delanteros llenos de flores pequeñitas que parecían haber sido ubicadas una por una, en fila. En medio de los dos jardines, un sendero llevaba hasta la entrada principal: dos columnas altísimas que se unían para formar un arco perfecto a una gran altura. Rachel volteó a mirar a Dick quien la miraba a ella. – No tienes que decirme que te gusta este lugar, se te nota en los ojos. – Ambos caminaron por el medio de los jardines iluminados por las luces nocturnas, pero antes de llegar a la entrada principal se desviaron y guiados por el chico llegaron hasta la parte de atrás, donde había una gran puerta metálica. Dick sacó un manojo de llaves, examino varias de ellas hasta encontrar la que buscaba y la utilizó para abrir el candado de la puerta. Luego abrió dos cerraduras más y haló hacia atrás el rectángulo de metal.

Listo señorita, lamento hacerla entrar por la puerta trasera, pero no tengo idea de cómo abrir la de adelante.

Es lo que menos importa en este momento. – Dijo Rachel emocionada, entrando al cuarto oscuro. Dick cerró la puerta tras de sí y encendió la luz. Había unos pocos estantes y lo que parecían ser cuadros tapados cuidadosamente con telas que los protegían.

Espérame aquí – Dick abrió una puerta más pequeña a su derecha y subió unas escaleras.

Mientras tanto Rachel, muerta de la curiosidad, se acercó a uno de los cuadros y con cuidado quitó la tela que lo cubría. Su cara reflejó un gran asombro al descubrir la obra que destapaba. Se acercó con cuidado y respiró profundo. Pudo sentir el olor del óleo y eso la emocionó más. Hacía más de 100 años que esa obra había sido pintada y ella, aún podía sentir el olor de la pintura pasando por su nariz. Estaba quieta, contemplando el cuadro cuando sintió que Dick regresó.

¿Qué encontraste? – preguntó el chico.

El gran canal de Venecia de Monet. – Contestó ella sin quitar los ojos del cuadro. - ¿No es increíble? Todavía conserva el olor a pintura. Normalmente, en un museo, no te puedes acercar tanto a la obra como para oler la pintura. – Volteó a mirar al chico. – Además, Monet fue uno de los primeros pintores que admiré mucho. En especial por la corriente que ayudó a crear. Siempre me ha gustado el impresionismo francés. - Ambos siguieron observando la obra un rato más, en silencio. – Monet una vez expuso una de sus obras más famosas en el salón de artistas independientes de París… - dijo la chica – El cuadro era " _Impresión: soleil levant"_ y un crítico de arte, de apellido Leroy, de forma despectiva dijo que el cuadro era "impresionista" de allí tomó en nombre el movimiento artístico. – Rachel pasó cuidadosamente las yemas de sus dedos sobre la pintura en tonos lilas y azules, como intentando captar algo que se escapase a sus ojos. – Siempre me ha gustado la gente que es capaz de transformar en algo bello lo que otros ven con ojos ruines. – Richard dejó de mirar el cuadro para mirar a la chica. Ella ahora se mirada con cuidado los dedos que antes había posado en la pintura con cierta inquietud. Se acercó a su oído y le dijo.

Una de las razones por las que quería venir contigo al museo, es porque ves el arte de forma diferente… tal vez de la forma correcta y a mí me gusta verla a través de tus ojos. – Rachel subió la mirada y le sonrió con un poco de pena al muchacho. Acercó uno de los dedos que antes se estaba mirando a la cara del chico y con apenas un roce, delineó parte de su barbilla sin desdibujar su sonrisa. Luego bajó la mano y volvió a mirar el cuadro. – Ya congelé las cámaras. – Dijo Dick. - ¿Quieres entrar al museo?

La mirada serena de la chica nuevamente se llenó de curiosidad y asintió animada con la cabeza. Entre los dos volvieron a tapar la pintura de Monet y entraron al museo.  
El pasadizo principal era el centro de todo el lugar: un pasillo largo y ancho que atravesaba de sur a norte todo el edificio, era la galería principal. La mayoría de las paredes estaban decoradas por cuadros inmensos, pintados en épocas posteriores al renacimiento. En medio del pasillo vieron algunas de las esculturas griegas más famosas, así que dedujeron que hacían parte de las obras que se habían trasladado al museo ese mes por intercesión del alcalde. Entre ellas reconocieron a la _"Artemisa cazadora"_ y el _"Retrato de Homero"._ Ambos estaban impresionados. Cada uno, por su lado, habían viajado alguna vez y habían podido observar en otros museos algunas de las obras que estaban allí, pero ahora era diferente, ahora eran las obras quienes habían venido hasta su hogar, hasta la ciudad que habían jurado proteger desde hace años, y ello les generaba una sensación diferente, un sentimiento de cercanía y complicidad con el arte que pocas veces habían sentido. Ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas dispuestas en el pasillo. Rachel se quedó mirando detenidamente el busto de Homero. Una vez más, como lo había hecho en la bodega, se acercó a la escultura y pasó sus dedos sobre el mármol frío sintiendo la cantidad de detalles que se marcaban en su barba y su cabello esculpidos. Se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, esa representación ciega de sus ojos, que al mismo tiempo guardaban tanta profundidad. Estaba ensimismada en la imagen cuando un pequeño ruido llamó su atención. Un _click_ hizo girar su cabeza para mirar hacia atrás y encontrarse con Dick, quien sostenía una polaroid en sus manos. Un cartoncito blanco se deslizó de la máquina y entonces Dick bajó la cámara para encontrarse con la cara de sorpresa de la chica.

¿De dónde sacaste esa cámara?

La traía conmigo.

¿Me estabas tomando una foto? – preguntó un poco aterrorizada de pensar que así era.

Bueno… a veces tampoco es tan fácil fotografiar este tipo de obras… ni a ti. Me pareció un buen momento para tener una fotografía de ambos. – La chica se sonrojó y le hizo una mueca de disgusto fingido.

No hagas eso…

¿Por qué? ¿No te gustaría tener una foto con el poeta más importante de la cultura occidental? – respondió riéndose.

Bueno sí… - hizo una pausa - …pero mejor avísame para no quedar con caras raras.

Está bien – contestó divertido – pero quiero que sepas que esta noche vas a ser mi modelo. – Richard guardó la cámara y el cartoncito blanco en el estuche y cogió de la mano a la hechicera.

Ven aquí, quiero que hagamos algo – le dijo caminando y halándola con cuidado del brazo

¿Qué pasa? – El líder de los titanes la llevó hasta todo el centro de la galería principal y sacó su celular - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

¿Alguna vez has visto " _The Dreamers"? –_ preguntó él.

¿De Bertolucci?

Sí, esa… ¿recuerdas la escena en la que corren por la mitad del Louvre? – preguntó mientras buscaba una canción. - Raven lo pensó unos segundos y luego, con una risita nerviosa, miró a su alrededor y le contestó que sí. - ¿Lista para correr?

Eso creo.

Trata de no tumbar ninguna obra demasiado importante para la historia de la humanidad.

Ok – Dijo nerviosa y ansiosa. Dick dio play a la canción que estaba buscando. Rachel en ese momento no supo cómo, pero la música en vez de sonar en el móvil del chico, como ella lo esperaba, se oyó en todo el museo, haciendo eco por sus salas vacías. Los violines del intro hicieron latir su corazón con fuerza, hasta que el singular sonido del instrumento de viento se alzó por encima de los instrumentos de cuerda, sabía que pronto aparecerían las escobillas que daban vida a la batería, cuando oyó la señal que estaba esperando.

¡Corre! " _Non, rien de rien"_ ambos empezaron a correr, Dick por la izquierda y Rachel por la derecha del pasillo _"non, je ne regrette rien"_ Iban tan rápido como sus pies se los permitían y sintiendo el corazón saltarles del pecho _"ni le bien qu'on m'a fait"_ Ambos alternaban la mirada entre el camino que recorrían y la cara del otro _"ni le mal tout ça m'est bien égal"_ los nervios de chocarse contra algo o de resbalarse y el estímulo que les producía estar recorriendo a toda velocidad un lugar en el que en condiciones normales no podrían hacerlo, les causaba una risa nerviosa y sonora que se confundía con la canción. " _Avec mes souvenirs j'ai allumé le feu / mes chagrins, mes plaisirs…"_ Sabían que la única cosa capaz de pararlos iba a ser el final de la galería. Al pasar la última escultura que los separaba estiraron el brazo uno al otro. En medio de los últimos pazos, lograron tomarse de la mano. _"Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien"_ Justo antes de que chocaran con la puerta principal, Dick haló a Rachel hacia él, haciéndolos dar la vuelta por el impulso, cayendo al piso y riendo como hacía tiempos nadie lo hacía _"car ma vie, car mes joies / aujourd'hui ça commence avec toi"._ Cuando Edith Piaf terminó de interpretan su canción más magistral por los parlantes del museo, Richard y Rachel estaban, tirados en el piso del salón de la entrada, riéndose. Él había caído primero para suavizarle el golpe a ella y la tenía abrazada por la espalda. Ella estaba ligeramente apoyada sobre él, llorando de la risa y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Finalmente, ambos quedaron tendidos uno al lado del otro respirando hondo para recuperar el aire. Ya habían logrado calmarse, pero inevitablemente, al volver a cruzar las miradas, volvían a reírse. Luego de unos minutos de respirar y reír, Richard se puso de pie y le estiró la mano a Rachel para ayudarla a levantar.

Muy bien… no rompimos nada. – Comentó ella mirando el museo de lado a lado. Richard volvió a abrazarla contra su pecho mientras caminaban nuevamente hacia adentro.

Los guardias de seguridad estarían orgullosos. – ambos se rieron.

Siguieron recorriendo el museo, esta vez con un poco más de calma. Pasaron sala por sala, mirando las obras expuestas. De vez en cuando ponían canciones que iban recordando por el camino y que los acompañaban mientras recorrían el lugar. Rachel se encargaba de explicarle a su compañero la historia de los cuadros, las obras o los pintores que conocía y ambos recordaban historias que les habían sucedido, o recuerdos que venían a su mente viendo las pinturas.

Richard iba fotografiando las obras que más les gustaban y en algunas le pedía a Rachel que posara. A veces la fotografiaba mirando las obras o a veces, ella por seguirle el juego, posaba en posturas similares a las que tenían las personas en los retratos. Las que más le gustaron a Dick fueron las fotografías en la que Rachel imitó las posturas de " _Woman at the attraction of the stockings_ " de Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec y de una de las _bailarinas_ de Edgar Degas. A él le encantaba cómo, en las imágenes que tomaba con la cámara, las facciones delgadas y delicadas de Rachel combinaban con los trazos finos y precisos de los pintores. De alguna manera, consideraba a su amiga una extensión poética del arte que admiraban.

Luego de un rato, ella también quiso tomar fotografías y entonces puso al chico a posar. Richard lo hizo con algunos cuadros de Edward Hopper, quien era uno de sus artistas favoritos. Imitó al hombre leyendo el periódico, sentado en su mueble rojo y al tipo sentado sobre una cama de colchas blancas. Admiró durante largo rato la obra de Hopper, sus temas característicos: los lugares vacíos, las ventanas, la luz de medio día y la proyección de las sombras geométricas sobre las paredes y, sobre todo, la quietud justificada de quienes aparecían en los cuadros, en medio de un sosiego que, delineado por el ambiente, los trazos y los colores los dotaba de vida.

Finalmente llegaron a una las últimas salas del museo. Era una de las más grandes y por la iluminación que tenía, supieron que algo de gran valor se encontraba dentro. Se dieron cuenta de que estaban en lo correcto cuando se encontraron con el _"David"_ de Miguel Ángel, una de las esculturas más importantes e imponentes de la historia del arte. Eran casi las tres de la mañana, llevaban cerca de cinco horas recorriendo el museo, pero ni siquiera el cansancio los podía sacar del sentimiento de nimiedad que les producía la gran escultura de cinco metros de alto.

Es impresionante – Dijo Dick, quien se encontraba sentado en el piso, junto a Rachel, con la mirada hacia arriba, fija en el David. – Es una figura mítica, que parece ser un hombre, representado por un hombre que parece ser dios por su forma de crear. – Rachel tuvo la sensación de que no existían mejores palabras en el mundo entero que las que el chico había utilizado para describir la obra. - ¿Cuánto crees que se haya tardado en hacerlo?

Dicen que unos dos años – respondió la chica. Ambos siguieron atónitos, un rato más, detallando el mármol.

Ok… tengo una pregunta que a lo mejor no es la más poética de todas… - intervino el chico mirando a la pelivioleta. Ella le regresó la mirada con curiosidad. – Ya había oído antes que… su miembro… era demasiado pequeño para su cuerpo… y tenían razón. Es que, míralo, es perfecto. Sus brazos, sus piernas, sus músculos, su rostro…. ¿por qué ponerle un… pene tan chiquito? – Rachel volvió a reír sonoramente y volvió a mirar la estatua.

Hace tiempos leí que esa misma pregunta se la hicieron unos expertos en arte… creo que eran de México. El caso es que, investigando, llegaron a la conclusión que es porque está asustado. ¿Quieres ver? – El chico le devolvió una mirada con extrañeza por su respuesta. – Ven – le dijo ella cogiéndolo de la mano y levantándose. Luego la chica voló e hizo que su compañero levitara a su lado. Se elevaron por encima del _David_ , hasta poderlo ver desde arriba y lo detallaron nuevamente. – Se supone – continuó la chica – que Miguel Ángel quiso esculpir a David en el momento antes de atacar a Goliat. Justo ese momento en que tiene miedo de hacerlo, porque sabe que es un riesgo, pero también cuando está completamente decidido a enfrentarlo, por eso sus ojos están fijos en su enemigo. – Rachel esperó unos momentos para que Dick procesara sus palabras. Luego continuó – Creo que es una de las representaciones más humanas que existen. Seres capaz de sentir tanto miedo y tanto poder a la vez, y de hacer algo de lo que están convencidos, aunque se les vaya la vida en ello… es simplemente maravilloso. – Volteó a ver a Richard. Nunca había visto brillar esos ojos con tanta fuerza y se alegró de poder hacer parte de ese momento. – Dick… - dijo tímidamente. Él volteó a mirarla sin salir de su fascinación. - ...Eso que estás sintiendo… esa sensación de entender la vida frente a una imagen… de eso se trata el arte.

Ella tenía razón. Lo que el líder sentía en ese momento, era la revelación definitiva. Podía ver a David a los ojos y entender lo que sentía. Entendía la postura de su cuerpo, la rigidez de sus extremidades y los gestos de su cara, pero, sobre todo, entendió y se adueñó de la sensación de querer enfrentar algo sin importarle las consecuencias, porque en el fondo, sabía que iba a ganar.  
Aún suspendido en el aire por el poder de su compañera, se volteó para verla de frente y con su mano derecha rozó el rostro de la chica, se deslizó hasta su nuca y atrayéndola hacía sí con fuerza, pero con cariño, la besó. La hechicera correspondió el beso y poco a poco fue haciendo que los dos descendieran al piso nuevamente. Volvieron a quedar sentados, esta vez uno frente al otro sin deshacer el beso hasta que la falta de aire se los permitió. Al separar sus rostros, no a una distancia tan larga, ambos acabaron de soltar un suspiro que había quedado suspendido cuando estaban en el aire. Ninguno de los dos abrió los ojos inmediatamente, tratando de retener la sensación que el beso les había dejado. Cuando los ojos azules de él se encontraron nuevamente con los amatista de ella, sus bocas estaban curvadas en una pequeña sonrisa que les duraría el resto de la noche.

La última visita que hicieron mientras estuvieron en el museo fue a una de las representaciones artísticas más famosas del amor. Frente al _"Pigmalión y Galatea"_ de Jean-Léon Gérôme, Rachel y Dick le dieron un nuevo significado a la obra. En medio de una propuesta un poco fantasiosa del petirrojo, la chica hizo levitar la cámara a unos metros de ellos. Ella se elevó un poco del piso, Dick se empinó para alcanzar sus labios y ella se inclinó hacia el lado derecho para corresponderlo, al abrazarse la cámara tomó la fotografía de los dos amantes imitando la obra de Gérôme. Tal vez esa era la imagen que más significados guardaba para ambos: dos amantes en medio de una galería donde el arte cobre vida para besar al artista. Esa fue la fotografía favorita de ambos esa noche en el museo.

Poco a poco, fueron apagando todas las luces, dejando todo como lo habían encontrado hasta volver a la bodega por la que habían llegado. Rachel dio un último vistazo rápido a Monet mientras Richard puso las cámaras de seguridad a funcionar nuevamente. Cuando se aseguraron de que todo estaba en su lugar y de que no había nada que los pudiera delatar en el museo, salieron. Rachel se puso la chaqueta de cuero y rodeó la espalda del chico con su brazo derecho, él también la abrazó y salieron caminando de aquel lugar. Rodearon la gran edificación hasta volver a la entrada principal.

Espera, te tengo una última sorpresa. – dijo el chico.

¿Qué más podrías agregarle a esta noche tan maravillosa, Dick?

Un helado

Espera…

También tengo las llaves del café del museo, y sé que te encantan los helados que venden acá.

Ambos caminaron hasta el café y efectivamente el chico pudo abrirlo con las llaves. Fueron hasta la nevera y cada uno sacó un helado del sabor que más les gustó. Él dejó el pago de lo que habían tomado al lado de la caja registradora, luego cerraron la pequeña cafetería nuevamente y se sentaron en uno de los jardines delanteros a comerse los helados.

No tengo idea de cómo pasó todo lo que pasó esta noche, pero quiero que sepas que va a ser una de esas cosas que nunca en mi vida voy a olvidar. Ni el más mínimo detalle… fue perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba y lo que quería. Gracias Dick. – Mencionó la chica, sentada en el pasto, mirando a su compañero.

Me alegra que te haya gustado, porque la verdad es que estuve pensando mucho tiempo en qué hacer para invitarte a salir y entonces se me ocurrió lo del museo…. yo… solo supuse que sería una buena idea, porque cuando nos encontramos en la galería de arte renacentista, la vez pasada, parecías muy feliz. Sonreías todo el tiempo y sabías mucho de todo lo que estaban exponiendo… así que quería volver a ver ese gesto de felicidad en tu rostro… y creo que lo conseguí, lo cual también me hace inmensamente feliz a mí… conseguir las llaves no fue tan fácil, pero…

Espera Dick…

¿Qué pasa?

¿Tú robaste las llaves del museo solo para invitarme a salir? – Ante la pregunta, el líder de los titanes se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más. Un poco apenado por su pequeña mentira inicial, hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza. Ambos volvieron a reírse.

Dick, esto es lo más hermoso que alguien ha hecho por mí… bueno, aparte de salvarme de las indolentes y eternas llamas del infierno, esto es lo más hermoso que has hecho por mí – Contestó ella sarcástica pero honestamente. El chico finalmente se sintió satisfecho con todo lo que había planeado para pasar la noche con la chica que tanto le gustaba.

Una cosa más – dijo el chico volviendo a sacar el celular para buscar la última canción de la madrugada – Dijiste que te gustaba más Morrissey en solitario que con The Smiths ¿verdad? pues hay una canción de él que me recuerda a ti todo el tiempo. – _PLAY._

" _I live a life  
I feel the pain  
To sing this song  
To tell the tale  
I wish I never even heard the song  
I see the world  
It makes me puke  
But then I look at you and know  
That somewhere there's a someone who can soothe me_

 _TO ME YOU ARE A WORK OR ART  
AND I WOULD GIVE YOU MY HEART…"_

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo la historia tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola. La idea se me ocurrió anoche y de una vez me senté a escribir. Espero que compense mi ausencia por estos lados. Como siempre, espero sus comentarios con los brazos abiertos! ¡Gracias por leer hasta el final! (:_

 _A continuación, voy a dejar el nombre de las obras a las que hago referencia en la historia. Si tienen preguntas sobre ello, pueden preguntarme que con gusto les respondo. También me gustaría saber si reconocen algunas de las obras que aparecen aquí y qué piensan sobre ellas. Quedo pendiente de sus respuestas._

 _De nuevo, gracias a todxs. Un abrazo gigante._

 _ **OBRAS DE ARTE:**_

 _-Le Grand Canal – Claude Monet (1908) (Óleo sobre lienzo)  
-Impressión: soleil levant – Claude Monet (1873 aprox.) (pintura al aceite)  
-Retrato de Homero (Roma, copia romana según un original griego creado hacia 150 a.C.) (Mármol pentélico)  
-Artemisa cazadora, llamada "Diana de Versalles" (Adaptación romana inspirada en un original creado hacia 330 a.C.) (Mármol)  
_ _-_ _Woman at the attraction of the stockings - Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec.  
-Bailarina – Edgar Degas.  
-Edward Hopper (mencioné varias de sus obras más famosas)  
-David – Miguel Ángel (Escultura en mármol blanco)  
-Pigmalión y Galatea - Jean-Léon Gérôme._

 _ **PELÍCULAS:**_

 _The Dreamers - Bernardo Bertolucci (2003)_


End file.
